The present invention is directed to an accumulator filter and conduit clamp assembly and more particularly to a clamp having a pair of clamping arms for engaging a conduit and a new and improved hinge formation which permits the arms to engage the conduit in broad surface contact and which also exerts a compressive force against the conduit to maintain a secure and rattle-free connection between the clamp and conduit.
There are many applications where clamps are required to establish a secure connection to the outer surface of a hose or conduit. Clamps of this type have taken many forms. In one form, the clamp is formed from metal having one or more inwardly projecting tongues arranged to engage the outer surface of the conduit to which the clamp is applied. These tongues are provided to account for dimensional tolerances in the hose and clamp and to exert a compressive force against the hose in an effort to maintain a secure connection between the clamp and hose. Unfortunately, because the tongues are formed from metal, they lose their resiliency after a passage of time and no longer are able to maintain the compressive force. As a result, such clamps eventually become loose and exhibit a tendency to rattle against the conduit in the presence of vibration.
Furthermore, because the tongues are metal, they are relatively rigid. Use of such clamps on hoses made from many thin-walled or plastic materials must be avoided because the tongues can puncture the walls of such conduits.
One application for a hose clamp is in the airconditioning system of an automobile. Here, an accumulator filter is enclosed within a coolant reservoir which contains a quantity of lubricating oil. The filter is carried by the clamp and is clamped to a conduit which carries vaporized coolant. In order to lubricate the system, the oil is carried within the same conduit to the system moving parts. The conduit is provided with a small metering aperture through which the lubricating oil passes into the conduit. The accumulator filter also includes an apertured cylindrical projection which extends from the filter and through the conduit aperture. As a result, the accumulator filter is permitted to filter the lubricating oil flowing into the conduit.
In this application a secure connection between the filter and the conduit is an absolute necessity. Should the filter and clamp become loose, it could rattle under vibration. Also, the filter projection could be dislodged from the conduit aperture permitting unfiltered lubricant to enter the conduit.
Obviously, either above noted occurrence is undesirable especially in view of the fact that the filter and clamp are enclosed within a sealed reservoir. Repair of the connection between the clamp and conduit would therefore require the breaking of the reservoir seal or replacement of the entire reservoir. Of course, either expedient is undesirable. In the former, re-establishment of the seal is required which is most difficult, and in the latter, considerable expense would be entailed.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved accumulator filter and conduit clamp assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clamp which maintains a secure connection to a conduit notwithstanding the passage of time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a clamp which applies a compressive force to the conduit but which does not puncture or otherwise damage the conduit.